The Prophecy
by zebracakess37
Summary: When an old prophecy suddenly resurfaces, William T. Spears is called upon to fulfill what the Gods have fated for both the Shinigami realm and the Underworld. Given few options and a short time limit, William must decide what to do before he takes up his last assignment.


"Will..iam~" Grell threw his head back and moaned. He looked up and met William's smoldering glaze. Grell just loved that look.

William smiled at Grell and continued to pound into his partner, not having a care in the world. He pulled Grell up by his hair and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. Grell's moans were stifled for just a fleeting moment before Will released him.

Just as the two reapers were nearing their climax, William's phone began to ring. It was their last day of their honeymoon and even though they had come back early, that didn't mean William wanted to be interrupted by work. No matter how hard Will tried to ignore his ringing phone, he just couldn't concentrate.

Sighing, Will reached over and grabbed his phone off the bedside table, the caller ID reading 'Headquarters'. He finally answered, ignoring Grell's unhappy huffs. "Hello, this is William T. Spears."

"Hello, William. We hope you have had a good honeymoon. We know we are interrupting your last day as it is, but there is an emergency that has come up. We would appreciate it if you could come in as soon as possible. We'll give you tomorrow off in exchange." Obvious need was in the speaker's voice. Whatever the problem was, it had to be important.

Grell, over hearing the conversation, put on a pouty face and Will rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course. I will be there as soon as I can." With that William hung up and tossed his phone to the side. He looked at Grell and grunted.

After a moment of decision, Will picked up where he had left off with the redhead. Grell had a questioning look on his face. "I thought..you had to go in…to the office…As soon as possible."

"Ah, yes. You see," William smiled and leaned down to whisper in Grell's ear. "I am William T. Spears. And I never, leave a job unfinished."

* * *

The doors of the elevator slowly slide open as Will tried to fix his tie that was just a bit askew. He exited the elevator and gave a few hellos to his acquaintances as he made his way to the higher ups main office. Even though William wasn't particularly afraid of them, he rarely ever met with them in person. Finally the door was in front of him and he gave himself one more over look, making sure that he was as perfect as possible. Will took a deep breath and pushed open the doors of the office.

All the heads in the room snapped up to look at the opening door. Upon seeing William, a silent sigh was given and everyone in the room relaxed. The president of the London dispatch, John Freeman, took the initiative to stand and welcome their visitor.

"Hello there, Mr. Spears. We are very glad you could make it so soon." John made his way over to Will and shook his hand, guiding him over to an empty chair at the end of the table.

William took his seat and nodded. "It is nice to see you, Mr. Freeman. I tried to get here as quickly as I could. At least as quickly as I could with a new wife." He blushed a bit and scolded himself for not being as up tight as he used to be. Living with Grell could make anyone loosen up a bit.

A light laughed echoed through the room at William's comment. The vice-president, Andrew Stokes, took up his place and began to speak after the laughter ended. "Some of us can understand you, Mr. Spears. I know my wife is quite a wild one. By the way, congratulations on the wedding."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Also, thank you for the lovely wedding gift. Grell loved it." William almost smiled at the thought. Whenever they had gotten back from their vacation to Paris, they had come to find a huge bunch of red roses at their door. A small card had told them it was from Headquarters.

Mr. Stokes nodded approvingly. "You're very welcome. We are glad you have come to find yourself a mate, Mr. Spears."

Everyone in the room gave a nod of approval before they all got very serious. Mr. Freeman cleared his throat. "Anyways, now that the introductions are over, we can get to the real business and let you get back to your wife as soon as we can." He paused and looked around at everyone at the table. After a few moments of silence he sighed and shuffled through a few paper and retrieved the document he desired.

"Mr. Spears, we have called you here today because a very serious matter has resurfaced. Long ago a prophecy was written by the Gods and was given to us Shinigami and the demons of underworld. We did not believe in such things, even if given by the Gods, so we simply tossed aside the prophecy and it became long forgotten. While you were away on leave, a message from the Gods was received as well as a message from the Underworld. In two days, the prophecy is to be fulfilled. We realize now that this is a serious matter. If we do not do our part in the prophecy, our race will be eliminated." Mr. Freeman rose from his chair and walked over to William and handed him a faded piece of paper.

Will took the paper and looked at Mr. Freeman questionably. "What is this?"

"That" Mr. Freeman said, "is the prophecy. We were able to find the original copy."

"And what does this have to do with me?" William asked as he skimmed over the document,his eyebrows furrowing.

Mr. Freeman sighed and made his way back to his seat. "After re-reading the prophecy various times, we have come to the conclusion that you, Mr. Spears, are the one destined to save us. Please take a few moments to read over the document. Then if you have any questions, please feel free to ask."

Even though he was shocked at what he was hearing, he nodded and turned his attention to the piece of paper he was holding. William began to read the document and what he read made his eyes widen. Finally, he made his way through the document and looked up at Mr. Freeman. "Are you sure it's me you want to use? This is very important and there can't be any error."

"And that is why we want you to fulfill this. We know you have never allowed error. Mr. Spears, this is your assignment; your last assignment. Do you wish to take it?" Mr. Freeman eyed William nervously, hoping he would agree. If he decided he didn't want any part in this, who else would do it?

William could sense uneasiness in the room and after looking over the prophecy, he sighed and nodded. "I accept. I will not fail. The prophecy will be completely fulfilled; no worries."

The room instantly transformed and everyone let out a sigh. Mr. Stokes stood and bowed. "We are very thankful you have decided to take this assignment, Mr. Spears. You can take the rest of the day and tomorrow off. We will be contacting you tomorrow evening with more details. Please enjoy the rest of your honeymoon."

William nodded and rose from his chair. He shook a few hands and quietly left the office. His mind was reeling as he made his out through the halls of the office and out into the open streets of the Shingami realm. The sound of a ding shook him from his thoughts and he pulled out his phone. A text from Grell greeted Will's eyes and he chuckled to himself.

'_Willy-dear, I miss you. Please hurry up and get home, okay? I love you! From- Your Lovely Wife_'

Will closed his phone with a smile on his face and let the current situation slip from his mind as he quickly made his way home.


End file.
